worry
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: "Kalau begitu ... jangan terus-menerus membuatku khawatir, bodoh!" Halilintar memeluknya erat. "Karena ... kau adalah adikku yang paling berharga." / Beware: (agaknya) implisit sho-ai HaliTau


"Taufan!"

Teriakan menggema seraya suara pintu dibanting keras. Taufan yang asyik bermain _game_ di ponselnya melirik Halilintar sebentar dengan mata berkedip-kedip lalu kembali berfokus pada _game_ yang dimainkan. Tak lama kemudian Taufan berteriak histeris karena ia kalah dalam _game_ yang ia mainkan.

Tanpa ia sadari Halilintar masuk ke kamarnya lalu merebut ponsel miliknya. Taufan merengut sebal lalu menatap galak padanya.

"Kembalikan ponselku!"

Seruan Taufan tak digubris Halilintar. Halilintar duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menatap adiknya tajam.

"Katakan, dua hari yang lalu kau berkelahi dengan siapa?"

Taufan menelan ludah. Ugh, kenapa kakaknya tahu kalau dua hari yang lalu dia berkelahi?

"Eh? Aku tidak berkelahi dengan siapa-siapa, kok. Hahaha hahaha."

Halilintar mengeluarkan surat dari saku jaketnya. "Oh, kalau begitu surat panggilan dari kepala sekolah ini salah kirim, ya?"

Taufan berkeringat dingin.

Sial, kakaknya marah besar.

* * *

 **Worry**

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC(s), implisit sho-ai (?), etc**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

Halilintar tahu bahwa mempunyai empat orang adik dengan kepribadian berbeda adalah hal yang merepotkan. Sebagai kakak sulung ia adalah kepercayaan bagi kedua orang tuanya untuk mengurus adik-adiknya selagi mereka pergi bekerja. Dan, yah ... orang tua mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang luar biasa menguras waktu sehingga Halilintarlah yang lebih mengetahui karakter dari adik-adiknya. Termasuk Taufan.

Dan Taufan yang sedang berkeringat menandakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ia rahasiakan.

"Jadi?" Halilintar melipat kedua tangannya, kedua matanya memicing menuntut jawaban. Taufan meneguk ludah, merasa terpojok akan tatapan mengintimidasi sang kakak.

"Itu ...," ada jeda sebentar sebelum Taufan menghela napas berat. "waktu itu mereka yang menghajarku lebih dulu, lalu sebagai perlawanan aku menghajar mereka balik. Sungguh, bukan aku yang memulai perkelahian."

"Dan mereka menghajarmu karena ada sebab, 'kan?"

"Hehe," Taufan tertawa canggung. "mereka marah karena aku menghajar ketua mereka sampai babak belur, jadi—"

Ucapan Taufan terputus ketika melihat perubahan aura kakaknya. Belum lagi seringai menyeramkan muncul ketika Taufan menjelaskan kejadiannya. Taufan ciut seketika, walau dia tukang onar dan suka seenaknya, tapi kalau kakaknya marah, ia angkat tangan.

Sebelum Taufan mendapatkan masalah lebih jauh, Taufan mundur perlahan lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan kakaknya. Tak mau ketinggalan, Halilintar mengejar Taufan sambil menahan amarah.

"Mau kemana kau, Taufan? Sini kuberi kau pelajaran!"

"HUAAA, AMPUN KAKAK. AKU JANJI GAK BAKAL MAIN HAJAR ORANG LAGIIIII!"

Sementara kedua kakaknyaa sedang sibuk kejar-kejaran, ketiga adiknya malah main kartu sambil minum es teh di tengah teriknya siang.

Ah, siang yang indah.

 **Owowowowow**

Walaupun sudah mendapat pelajaran dari Halilintar—yang berupa bogeman dan ancaman. Ya, **ancaman** —minggu lalu, tetapi Taufan tetap saja tidak berubah. Pelajaran yang diberi Halilintar minggu kemarin dianggap angin lalu. Nasihat—yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut ancaman—dianggap si hiperaktif itu sebagai gertak sambal belaka. Taufan memang bebal, ia tak akan berhenti jika tak merasakan dampak dari apa yang akan ia perbuat.

Dan hari ini Taufan pulang lebih telat dari biasanya. Biasanya, Taufan pulang ke rumah pukul empat sore, dan kalaupun telat, Taufan selalu memberitahunya atau adik-adiknya bahwa ia sedikit telat pulang ke rumah karena ada kegiatan di sekolah dan semacamnya. Tapi ini sudah pukul delapan malam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Taufan akan membalas pesan darinya.

Halilintar menggemeretakkan giginya keras, sebelum akhirnya mengambil jaket kesayangannya dan melangkah ke luar kamar.

"Eh? Kak Hali mau ke mana?" tanya Gempa ketika melihat kakaknya yang keluar dari kamar.

"Mencari si idiot itu." Katanya seraya membuka pintu rumah dan meninggalkan Gempa yang tersenyum samar.

Walaupun menyeramkan, Halilintarlah yang paling perhatian terhadap Taufan.

 **Owowowowow**

Halilintar menyusuri gang-gang sempit nan pengap. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menyusuri tempat seram seperti ini. Ia tahu benar bahwa perkelahian biasanya dilakukan di tempat-tempat sepi, seperti gang-gang yang ia susuri saat ini.

Cahaya lampu malam yang meremang tak membuat Halilintar ciut. Kaki-kakinya melangkah pasti, pandangannya ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru agar tak ada satupun yang ia lewatkan. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, lalu pandangannya berfokus pada satu titik di mana sosok yang ia cari sedang terduduk di lantai sembari menahan sakitnya luka di sekujur tubuh.

Halilintar berlari lalu menjajarkan diri dengan Taufan yang nampak sakit menahan perih. Ada tatapan terkejut dan takut saat Taufan melihat kakaknya berada di sini. Namun senyumnya mengembang ketika ia tahu bahwa Halilintar di sini karena mencemaskannya.

Dan ketika Taufan melihat wajah cemas Halilintar, mendadak semua menjadi gelap.

 **Owowowowow**

Hal pertama yang Taufan lihat ketika ia membuka mata adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Setelahnya, ia dapat mendengar suara Api bersorak dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sadar. Tak lama kemudian Taufan mendengar derap langkah Api yang meninggalkan kamarnya. Taufan mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya, tetapi luka yang ia dapatkan di perutnya masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya sehingga ia meringis dan kembali duduk di ranjangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Taufan melihat saudara-saudaranya muncul. Api secara mendadak memeluknya riang sedangkan Gempa dan Air hanya memandangi mereka dalam diam.

"Akhirnya Kak Taufan sadar juga. Kita semua khawatir karena Kak Taufan pingsan selama dua hari," celetuk Api. Taufan membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya dengan perkataan adiknya yang kelewat hiperaktif.

"Dua hari?" tanya Taufan, sekadar memastikan ia tidak salah dengar atau Api tak salah ucap.

"Iya, dua hari," kata Api. "Dan selama dua hari ini Kak Hali selalu merawat Kak Taufan."

Ada rasa tak percaya ketika Taufan mendengar perkataan Api barusan. Halilintar? Halilintar yang kaku dan gampang emosian itu yang merawatnya? Oh, Tuhan, Taufan tak bisa memercayainya. Tapi ia tak bisa menyangkalnya ketika melihat adiknya mengatakan dengan jujur, tanpa nada kebohongan.

"Oh, iya. Omong-omong Kak Hali di mana? Kenapa tidak kelihatan?" tanya Taufan, ketika dia siuman, Halilintar tak pernah nampak batang hidungnya.

"Kak Hali katanya sedang ada urusan, jadi pulangnya agak telat." Taufan mengangguk pelan ketika mendengar jawaban dari Air.

"Maaf ...," ujar Taufan. "Maaf karena membuat kalian repot begini. Padahal aku kakak kalian. Maaf."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, kita semua saudara," ujar Gempa seraya memamerkan senyumnya. "Tapi akan lebih baik jika Kak Taufan tak berkelahi lagi dan berterima kasih pada Kak Hali. Karena Kak Hali yang selama ini merawat Kak Taufan."

Taufan terharu, sungguh ia merasa bahwa Gempa lebih cocok menjadi kakak dibanding dia.

 **Owowowowow**

Setelah saudara-saudara Taufan pergi, Taufan mencoba beranjak dari ranjang dan mencoba berjalan pelan-pelan. Walau luka di perut masih terasa tapi Taufan mengabaikannya. Bukannya apa-apa, Taufan hanya bosan karena ketika sakit ia tidak melakukan aktivitas apa-apa. Dan bukannya selama dua hari dia tidak sadarkan diri? Pingsan selama dua hari dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun membuat badannya pegal, tahu!

Ketika sedikit lagi tangannya sampai memegang knop pintu, ia terkejut ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka di depannya. Hampir saja ia jatuh jika Halilintar tak menahan tangannya.

Eh, Halilintar?

"Er ... Halo?" sapa Taufan ragu dengan senyuman canggung. Halilintar tak menjawab, tanpa peringatan orang yang lebih tua darinya menarik tangannya dan membawanya duduk di tepi ranjang.

Taufan ingin protes, tetapi ia bungkam ketika melihat lebam di pipi Halilintar.

"Kak Hali habis berkelahi dengan siapa?" terdengar nada khawatir dari pertanyaan Taufan.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Halilintar. "Dan bisakah sehari saja kau jadi anak manis, hah? Lukamu bisa saja semakin—"

"Dan hal itu bukan urusan Kak Hali," potong Taufan. "Aku tak ingin mendengar nasihat orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Harusnya obati dulu lebammu itu baru khawatir padaku, bodoh!"

Tak ada ucapan ataupun jawaban dari ucapan Halilintar. Detik demi detik terasa lama akibat suasana yang menegangkan.

"Tadi pagi aku menghajar mereka. Orang-orang yang membuatmu babak belur." Taufan membelalakan mata ketika mendengar jawaban kakaknya.

"Tapi ... kenapa?"

Ada helaan napas sebelum Halilintar melanjutkan bicaranya. "Waktu itu kau menghajar ketua mereka karena ia melakukan pelecehan pada teman sekelasmu, 'kan? Aku mengetahuinya dari gadis yang kau selamatkan waktu itu. Maaf karena waktu itu aku tak mendengar ceritamu secara lengkap, aku terlalu emosi saat itu."

"Tidak, akulah yang harusnya minta maaf karena merepotkan kalian semua, terutama Kak Hali." Ucap Taufan seraya menundukkan wajahnya. "Maaf ..."

Suara Taufan tak lagi terdengar ketika Halilintar mendekapnya, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat yang jarang Taufan terima dari kakaknya. Taufan diam, terlalu kaget dengan tindakan kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu ... jangan terus-menerus membuatku khawatir, bodoh!" Halilintar memeluknya erat. "Karena ... kau adalah adikku yang paling berharga."

Taufan tak menjawab, yang ia lakukan hanyalah membalas pelukan sang kakak.

Taufan mengulum senyum, ia bahagia karena begitu disayangi oleh saudaranya.

* * *

 _Karena orang yang terlihat cuek adalah orang yang paling perhatian_

* * *

 **a/n: Holaaa, saya balik lagii, tadinya saya mau bikin HaliTau yaoi tapi ini aja udah nyerempet sho-ai ya :"") oh, hali ooc? Taufan ooc? Semua karakter ooc? Ya ooc itu indah kok /ga. Btw, makasih banget lo ya udah mau baca fic ini, lafyu mancemannnnnn~~** ***terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
